The device of the present invention provides for the permanent recording of the various acts of patient care which are performed. The tape is of such length that a minimum of 30 days permanent recording is provided. The area in which the entry is made is covered by a slide unit which is movable between a position in which an entry can be made and a closed position in which, after an entry has been made, the entry is hidden from view. When the slide is then moved forwardly to permit an additional entry on the tape, the tape is advanced and the previous entry is moved forward out of sight. Therefore, at no time after an entry is completed can it be seen to identify the time or the type of entry previously made except by an authorized person. Thus, it is impossible for an unauthorized person to identify when the patient was last cared for. Further, no hospital employee can be aware of another staff member's entry. This prevents multiple entries to cover up any lack of regular patient inspection. Personnel will thus be protected if a patient is inspected as required by law on a regular basis by an assigned aide or nurse. Thus, the hospital and personnel will have a permanent record to present at any legal hearing should one occur.
In addition, the time of wet-bed change is immediately recorded as are patient meals. If a patient does not partake of the food served, this fact can also be noted and the time recorded. Patient body position changes will be noted as to time, thus minimizing decubitus disputes. This is of extreme importance because a position change is required every 2 hours for a patient confined to a bed. The Director of Nurses can note the time she checked on the patient so that patient accident and incidents are lessened, preventing increased insurance rates.
The device makes it impossible to leave space available for nurse's notes for a later nurse's protection. The charts would not coincide. State personnel and Director of Nurses, only, will have a key to the patient care recording unit for instant removal to verify verbal nursing comments. Nursing personnel cannot dispute poor patient care should a dispute arise as to their personnel records. In many states, citations are issued and fines levied. Also many citations must be posted on the wall of the hospital. By eliminating citations and any fines imposed prevents embarrassment to the hospital relative to patient care.